


The Reunion

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [20]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong carefully planned the reunion with his college friends. What he didn't expect is that his son and his friends' children were fighting over who's more powerful in Avengers that ruined the supposed to be memorable gathering.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this for a very long time via Twitter. I also cut my hair short today and I think that my brain was also cut short too. I hope you'll like this one. :D
> 
> I'm very interested in watching mutants' powers these days. HEHEHEHEHE.

 

Taeyong looked at the clock and he only have a few minutes left to finish his very last meal. Being a top chef in a famous restaurant, he got to finish seven pretentious meals in just two hours. His husband, Yuta, is so amazed on how good Taeyong can be in cooking. He watches him along with their son, Jaemin, on the bar stool and their mouths were watering on the very expensive looking foods that Taeyong prepared.

"Waaah.. Dad is so amazing, I can't stop looking at that lobster. It's tempting me, Papa." Taeyong laughed at his eight years old son's comment and winked at him. "Don't worry, Nana. I will teach you how to cook these when you turn thirteen." The boy's eyes sparkled.

"Really, Dad!? Papa, did you hear that? Dad's going to teach me someday! I can't wait for it!"

"Yeah... but your Dad didn't teach me at all. How unfair. I'm the Omega here, though." Taeyong laughed again and walked towards his sulking husband to give him a kiss on his nose. Yuta lips pouted and Taeyong just want to finish this last meal and pin him on the wall to kiss him (of course away from their son, at least). "I did taught you... but you almost burn my kitchen so, nope." Yuta and Taeyong can hear their son laugh that made Yuta pouted even more. Taeyong pinched his husband's nose instead and continued cooking his meal.

"Can you just help me prepare the table?" Jaemin acted fast and carried the plates to the table. Taeyong and Yuta were so proud on how responsible Jaemin became. They metally took note that they should give him a reward soon.

Just on time after Taeyong turned the stove off, the door bell rang that startled the small family. Yuta offered to open it up. He smiled widely when he saw his fellow Omega fixing his son's hair while his husband is carrying the little boy. "Dons!"

"Yuta hyung.." Jaehyun watched the two Omegas hug. Yuta gave Jaehyun a hand as a greeting and stepped back to let them in.

"Come in..."

 

 

Once they entered the house, Jaehyun placed his son down and let him run to the sofa. Doyoung scanned the house and was so amazed on how beautiful and clean their living room is. "As expected, Taeyong hyung's house is really clean."

"Yeah.. Taeyong is the one who's taking all the responsibilities inside the house. I offered but he insisted so.. I let him." Doyoung shrugged, not understanding how the Alpha and Omega reversed their tasks. "I guess that's Taeyong hyung's expertise."

"True... also in bed.. he's really an expert." Doyoung froze at the last sentence that his older friend whispered. "...kidding aside, he's really good."

"Stop it, Yuta! That's embarassing!" Taeyong protests and Yuta giggled. He didn't hear their convo but he sure knew what Yuta had told to their younger friend. He loves bragging it to everyone and Taeyong can't stop his dirty mouth.

"I don't get it.. Yuta hyung used to be so subtle. What happened to him?" Jaehyun asked in disbelief and Taeyong just want to get buried alive now from embarassment. "Can we just... change the topic?"

 

"Where are Chittaphon and Johnny hyung?" Doyoung asked as he carefully helped his son to get up on the sofa. Jeno struggled since the furniture is too high to reach for his little body. "Youngho texted me that they'll be late. They need to fetch Lucas first from his school."

"That reminds me.. Nana is turning nine this year and the school's curriculum is getting harder for him. They need a tutor for his advance lessons. Dons, are you up for that?" Yuta brushed the bangs of his son who's munching the cookies that his Dad baked a few hours ago. "Of course, hyung. Anytime for my favorite Omega god child."

Jaemin showed his fill in the blanks teeth and Doyoung cooed on how cute the child is. Jeno's smile is pretty too, with his infamous eyesmile he inherited from his Daddy Jaehyun that can brighten up their day, but Jaemin's smile has something that can melt everyone's heart. He is indeed, Yuta's son, inheriting his Papa's healing smile.

"God.. Yuta hyung, this kid is so precious." Yuta and Taeyong beamed with pride.

"Wait 'til he gets older. This kid of mine will be good looking as his Dad." Taeyong boasts but Yuta disagreed.

"He'll look like me! In your dreams, Lee Taeyong!" Jaemin watched his parents bicker and continued to eat his favorite cookies. Doyoung and Jaehyun also feed their son with some biscuits when the door bell rang again. The couple stopped bickering and Taeyong ran to the door to greet his long time friend and his small family.

"Youngho! Ten! How are you!?" Taeyong greeted his best friend with their handshake and patted Ten's shoulder to come in. Lucas, who's in the middle of the couple, ran towards the table full of biscuits and cookies. He grabbed as many food as he can and started munching it from his left hand to his right hand. Ten looked at Taeyong to apologize for his son's behavior but the latter assured him that it's okay and he made more of it.

"How are you, Ten?" Yuta greeted his fellow Omega. "I'm very much okay, hyung. Thailand is pretty hot these days that we decided to move here in Seoul for awhile."

"Glad that you enrolled Lucas in my school. He's a very smart kid." Doyoung said while wiping Jeno's lips.

"Yeah.. he got called by his adviser cause he spilled his orange juice on the teacher's table with the students' exam." Youngho added and pats his son's head for affection. Ten got embarrassed at his son's actions again. "He can't stop eating. He needs to know what diet means."

"He's too young for that, Ten." Taeyong replied. He walked to the music room to set up the movie for the children to watch. He chose the latest movie, Avengers: Infinity War and called the children to go inside. He give each children a bowl of popcorn and bottle of orange juice before he goes back to his friends to have a toast with their wine.

 

"It's been awhile that we haven't done this." Doyoung started. He picked up his glass and raised it up high. "So, cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone clinks their glasses and sipped their wines. The fun started out with Taeyong bringing up their college memories on how Doyoung and Jaehyun used to fight before they became a couple and Ten and Johnny getting caught by their professor making out in the hallway. Taeyong and Yuta's embarassing moments were recalled by Ten too when he recalled Taeyong tripping on the rock only to be caught by the Omega. Being an Alpha, it hurts his pride to be embarrassed by that but he was so stunned to see the beautiful Omega holding him from falling on the ground to react.

"You were so whipped at that time, hyung. Also, you were the last one who got a boyfriend among us." Yuta laughed along and patted his husband's thigh.

"Yeah.. I remembered how Taeyong wants to prove to me that he's an Alpha by being so mean to me and aggressive but that only makes him so cute." All of them, except Taeyong, laughed at the older Omega's comment about his husband.

"Taeyong hyung acts so Omega-ish but his Alpha abilities are stronger than mine and Johnny hyung's." Jaehyun defended. Taeyong smiled at the youngest Alpha.

"I agree. He even broke the thickest broom out of anger when someone flirted on Yuta before. He's that scary." Johnny added and Taeyong gave him a smile too.

"Thanks guys.. You sure knew how a great I am.. too bad my Omega husband can't see that." Taeyong dramatically sighed and he earned a pinch from Yuta.

"Stop being so dramatic. I know how great Alpha you are, okay? You proved it to me a lot of times." Doyoung and Ten were grossed out at the older Omega's purr on his husband while Johnny and Jaehyun were wiggling their eyebrows mischievously.

"Is it time to make a Taeyong Jr.? Yuta got his inheritor, I hope you got one too, Tae." Johnny teased his friend. Taeyong and Yuta blushed at the other's statement and all of them laughed when Taeyong silently agreed.

 

 

They were enjoying their dinner with more stories shared when Jaemin went out from the room, crying. Yuta's motherly instinct came and ran to his son to hush him up. The other couples were also surprised and listened to the kid's complaints. "What's wrong, Nana? What happened?" Yuta asked, kneeling to meet his son's level while wiping his tears stained cheeks.

"J-Jeno.. he told me..t-that Scarlet Witch i-isn't that good." Yuta stared at his son blankly, allowing his mind to comprehend what his son had told him. _Are they fighting just because of the movie? How cute... or not.._

"Oh.. no, Nana. Scarlet Witch is the most powerful in Avengers." Taeyong walked up to join his husband in hushing Jaemin up. Jaehyun was about to protest but Doyoung stopped him. "Don't you dare say that Thor is the most powerful one in front of the crying kid. I'm gonna beat your ass, Jung." He whispered.

"But he is.." Doyoung pinched his husband's thigh again and Jaehyun groaned in pain. "Just shut it."

"Daddy!" Jeno also came out of the room, crying his heart out. Doyoung came to his son and asked him why he's crying.

"Lucas hyung said that Hulk is the most powerful. It's Thor, Appa. It's Thor!" Doyoung gritted his teeth from his anger towards his husband. Jaehyun ruffled his son's hair, showing him that he's right and Thor is really the most powerful one.

"BUT SCARLET DESTROYED VISION'S MIND STONE WHILE PREVENTING THANOS TO COME NEAR THEM!" Jaemin shouted, not accepting anything from the other side. Johnny and Ten watched the two couples' children fight when Lucas sat down on his lap. "It's Hulk. I like that guy." Ten sighed in disbelief when his son grabs the chicken from his plate to eat it. "Yeah, you love Hulk cause you're gonna be like him in the future if you won't stop eating."

"Then I won't stop eating." Ten face palmed.

 

"BUT SHE WAS STILL DEFEATED BY THANOS!" Jeno answered back, getting frustrated on what Jaemin is talking about. Jaehyun and Taeyong were also on their children's side, arguing over the two Avengers members while the Omegas have given up to their husbands and children.

"BUT SHE CAN MANIPULATE THOR'S MIND! REMEMBER AGE OF ULTRON? SHE DID THAT TO THOR!!!" Jaemin yelled, getting red from all the shouting he's doing. Taeyong isn't a big help either. He keeps on encouraging his child that Scarlet Witch is the baddest bitch in Avengers. Yuta rolled his eyes in annoyance and eyed Doyoung to help each other stop this ridiculous fight. Ten and Johnny were busy watching the scene while feeding the always hungry Lucas with Taeyong's food.

"BUT THOR IS A GOD! HE'S THE GOD OF AVENGERS!" Jeno shouted back. Yuta and Doyoung had enough that they pulled their sons away from each other (with their husbands in tow).

 

 

Yuta dragged Jaemin and Taeyong inside the kitchen and placed his hands on his hips with his left eyebrow raised up. "What's wrong with you two? Fighting over silly things?"

"THAT'S NOT SILLY THINGS! IT'S SCARLET WITCH THAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!" Taeyong defended but Yuta frowned even more. "Don't you dare to Scarlet Witch me! I don't care if you idolize her or not! We're here to have a reunion, Taeyong! Not act like a five years old child against Jaehyun and Jeno!"

"But.."

"No buts! APOLOGIZE TO THE JUNGS FIRST BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS! You too, Nana. I'm so disappointed."

"I'm sorry, Papa. I just love Scarlet Witch just like how Dad loves her so much." Jaemin glanced at his father and Taeyong glanced back. Yuta snapped again that made the two bow their heads at the same time. "If your Dad loves her that much then it's much better if he's going to marry that Scarlet Witch instead of me."

"BUT SCARLET IS MARRIED TO VIS--- Never mind." Yuta glared at him that forced Taeyong to walk out of the kitchen with Jaemin in tow while Jaehyun did the same thing too with his son. The two Omegas were expecting their husbands to bring peace first but Johnny threw a cake in between them that caused another chaos inside the house.

"HULK IS MORE POWERFUL THAN SCARLET AND THOR SO IN YOUR FACES!" The giant Seo Youngho shouted while Ten looked at him dumbfounded.

 

 

Yuta, Doyoung and Ten watched their husband throwing cakes and food to each other causing a massive food fight inside the dining area. The three looked at each other and as if their minds were one, Yuta grabbed a small plate of creme brulee. "If you can't beat them, join them." He said and threw the dessert to Doyoung.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are going to make me very happy so... can you give it to me? Pretty please? :)


End file.
